


【mob利】利威尔的噩梦

by yukito1225



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukito1225/pseuds/yukito1225
Summary: 这是一个没任何性经验的女青年凭想象炖出来的（边写边查资料） 不要认真哈…





	【mob利】利威尔的噩梦

他早就看那个嚣张的小个子男人不顺眼了。  
同为地下街的小混混，本来大家井水不犯河水，他也不止一次听闻这个名叫利威尔的人的恐怖，平日也没什么交集，只是看不惯他那种高高在上、一切都不放在眼里的姿态。

直到一个月前，发生了一个意外。那天他喝醉了酒，错把一个过路的女孩当做了妓女准备欲行不轨时，正好被利威尔撞见了，他还没反应过来发生什么事就被摔在了地下，那个小个子居高临下的看着他，用冰冷的眼神看着他，说：“下次再这样就杀了你。” 然后一脚踢在了他裆部，此后至少一星期没下了床。他一定要报仇！

现在机会来了。  
利威尔的两个小跟班也不在，趁着他认真做扫除的时候，男人很轻易潜入他家迷晕了他，然后五花大绑给他嘴里塞了块抹布，顺利的都有些不可思议。

然后怎么处置呢？男人看着倒在地上不省人事的利威尔陷入了极端的兴奋。

此时的利威尔为了方便扫除换上了便装和围裙，戴着手套和头巾，倒像是个贤惠的妻子一般，他的脸真的很小，皮肤也很白，身体瘦削而结实，男人一只手就能揽住他的腰，因为迷药的关系他的脸上浮现出几抹潮红，额上渗出些细密的汗珠。

男人看着越来越觉得口干舌燥，最终欲望战胜了所剩无几的理智，他把利威尔扶了起来，随手拿了一桶擦过玻璃的水倒在利威尔的脸上，因为被呛到咳嗽了几下才清醒过来，利威尔立刻明白了自己的处境，但是连说话的力气都没有，只能恶狠狠的盯着眼前的男人，眼里还蒙了一层水雾，就想一只发狠的小猫，不具有任何威胁性，反而诱人的想让人犯罪。

脸上的水顺着脖子流进了他的衣服里，打湿了前胸，红色的乳尖在白衬衣里若隐若现，无比色情。男人早就无法忍受这种刺激，狠狠地捏住了利威尔的下巴，强迫他和自己对视，一只手粗暴的隔着衣服揉捏着他的乳头，粗糙的衣料摩擦着自己都不曾触碰的地方，奇异的感觉瞬间传满了全身，让利威尔忍不住颤栗起来，艰难的吐出几个字：“你……想做什么？”

“碰一下就有感觉，真骚啊。好想看到你这张任何时候都是冰冷的面无表情的脸高潮会是什么样子，嘿嘿，我迫不及待了呢。”男人兴奋的说着，把手指粗暴的伸进了利威尔的嘴里胡乱搅了几下，带出一丝丝唾液，看起来淫靡无比。

“是不是很想杀了我，记得一个月前的你怎么对我的吗？”

利威尔的身体昏昏沉沉，根本无力反抗，连凶狠的表情都做不出来，听着男人的污言秽语，嘴里发出意味不明的声音，沙哑而无力，挠的人心里痒痒的。

“你越是这样我就越兴奋，你知道吗？迷药里面有催情剂，本来要你吃些苦头的，看来我可以先爽爽了。”

利威尔喘了口气，好像说了些什么：“……” 

“你说什么？”男人凑近他。

“猪猡。”

这次他清清楚楚听见了利威尔说的话，还有轻蔑的眼神和语气，甚至嘴角勾起了一条弧度，明明是俯视着他，却感觉高高在上的反而是对方。自尊被伤到的男人暴怒中重重地一巴掌打在了利威尔的脸上，一丝血顺着他的嘴角流了下去，在白色的衣服上开出了几朵红花。

“笑什么？到这个时候还不服软吗？等着求饶吧，你的身体会记住我的！”

男人解开了裤子，里面早已经撑开了帐篷，“先试试上面的小嘴吧。”

然后把半挺起来的肉块硬挤进了利威尔的嘴里，浓烈的味道让本来就洁癖的他差点吐出来，嘴巴被异物填满的难受让他不断干呕着，半边的脸颊还在火辣辣的疼，口水混着伤口的血不断流下，呛得他不受控制的溢出了眼泪。

男人舒爽的长出一口气，继续深入，利威尔只能用舌头抵住对方的进一步侵犯，这个举动正好把男人顶弄的很舒服，“哈…你的小嘴可真让人舒服呢…嗯啊”他按着利威尔的头抽插了起来，不知多久，深深的插入喉咙后，终于射了出来，快被弄的窒息的利威尔大口的喘着气，来不及躲避的精液溅到了他的头发上和脸上，还有留在些在嘴里。

他从来没想过这些事会发生在自己身上，药效越来越强烈，他已经感觉到身体某处开始酥酥麻麻的难受，然而噩梦才刚刚开始。

利威尔喘着气，努力摆脱刚才的不适感，精液不断的从嘴角溢出，滴到胸口，湿粘感觉让他不断恶心的想干呕，但是身体却越来越敏感，甚至感到自己呼出的气都是燥热的。男人笑着看着他， 一只手把他身体翻过来，另一只手解开他的裤子，说：“还穿着围裙，想不到你还有这种癖好，待会儿让你知道自己有多浪。”  
男人粗糙的手掌划过利威尔的皮，随着他的抚摸不自觉的颤栗起来，麻麻痒痒的感觉传遍全身，乳头开始肿胀的难受，阴茎也逐渐挺立起来，后面的部位泛起的奇异的感觉让他忍不住加紧双腿以缓解不适感。  
男人满意的看着利威尔的反应，手指轻轻的揉捏着他的已经成了桃红色的乳粒，缓解了他的胀痛的感觉，男人另一只手抚上了顶端已经渗出了些水的小利威尔，沾了一些在手上后，轻轻的撸动起来。  
“舒服就叫出来吧。”蛊惑的声音在耳边响起，利威尔保持最后一丝理智，紧紧咬着牙，不让自己发出任何声响。  
“真是个倔强的小东西。”男人不满地说。  
突然他把一根手指猛烈的插进利威尔的后穴，在里面来回搅动，由于药效的缘故里面早已泛滥一片，手指很轻易就没入。强烈的刺激终于让利威尔发出一声短促叫声。  
“拿……拿出去…”利威尔喘着气说，但是那种奇妙的感觉却让他的理智险些崩塌，身体诚实的不断扭动着，后穴紧紧的吸住了男人的手指。  
“真的要拿出来？”男人说着，随即差进了第二根手指，然后是第三根…狠狠的插入，再抽出，时不时的揉弄，刮擦， 灼热的甬道包裹着男人的手指，湿热的液体不断流出，带出了阵阵淫靡的水声，  
几十下后，利威尔发出了声低吟，身体一阵痉挛，竟然射了出来。  
“真是浪啊，待会儿玩到你射不出东西为止。”男人兴奋的说到。利威尔的神志早就崩溃的差不多，再催情药的冲击下他只想着有什么东西能进入自己的身体，把那种令人发疯的麻痒感驱走。

男人让利威尔正面朝着自己，把他的双腿掰开，欣赏着他已经被情欲占据的表情，迫不及待的把早已坚挺的性器向着泥泞的花穴冲刺了进去，用力抽插起来，虽然有了润滑，但是还是和手指不同，敏感的身体一下子被异物填满的感觉还是让利威尔全身充满了撕裂的痛苦，他无力的挣扎只能让对方进入的更深，却怎么也摆脱不了。从未体会过的巨大的痛感得冲击让他忍不住溢出了丝泪水，男人的动作却越发生猛，用力的操干着他，手不断揉捏着利威尔坚挺的乳尖，硕大滚烫的肉刃似乎要贯穿他的身体，淫水四溅，肉体激烈碰撞的声音在寂静的房间格外清晰，渐渐地，快感一丝丝的爬了上来，取代了痛苦。  
男人忽然抓住了利威尔的头发，强迫他的脸贴近自己，另一只手揽住他的腰，保持着两人交合的姿势，把利威尔抱了起来，精水混合物不断从两人结合处流出，“啪”的流在地上。每走一步，利威尔就被插入的更深，他忍不住发出了不只是痛苦还是快乐的呻吟。  
他们走到了镜子前，男人依旧扯着利威尔的头发，把他的脸按在镜子前，“看好你自己的样子，你在一个陌生人面前有多么淫荡。”  
他让里维面对着跪趴着面对着镜子，从后面又进入了他，利威尔被不断撞击着，只能溢出一阵破碎而急促呻吟，巨大刺激让他浑身颤抖，快感像无穷尽的浪潮朝他涌去。男人顶开他的双腿，每一下的插进他的最深处，殷红的穴肉一次次被翻出来，然后顶入，终于，男人加快了速度，伴随着一阵低吼，把灼热射进了利威尔身体的最深处。  
利威尔颤抖着也再次射了出来。  
男人从后面抱住了利威尔，让他直起上身，然后捏着他的下巴强迫他直视着镜子，两人的部位还在贴合的紧紧的，男人的性器把后穴撑得一丝褶皱都没有，高潮的余韵还没过去，后穴还在不断翕动，白色的浑浊液体不断从交合处溢出，和水渍、汗液混合在一起，在地上流了一小摊。  
男人对着镜子里的里维说：“仔细看着你自己，你下面的洞里含着满满的你曾经的手下败将的精液，甚至它还在欲求不满。我要你永远记得自己被操的出水，射精的样子！”说完，把阴茎拔了出来，故意发出噗呲的声响，穴口一时合不拢，还在伸缩着，温热的液体汩汩流出，淫靡无比。做完这些后，男人似乎也有些疲倦，靠在一旁小憩。  
渐渐回复一丝神志的利威尔急促喘息着，身上的疼痛，剧烈运动后的疲乏不断的加速他的清醒，身体早已一篇狼藉，到处都是男人的精液，也有自己的。

明天天亮来之前，我会亲手杀了你，做好觉悟吧。

【END】


End file.
